mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Doomsday 2012 (Map Game)
Home - Scenario - Nations - Archives - War algorithm It's a world where the Mayan Doomsday Prophecies did indeed come true ... Moderators *'Head mod:' Whipsnade (talk) *'Mod regent and map maker:' SuperGalaxys (talk) 13:18, March 30, 2014 (UTC) *'Vice mod:' The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) Other mods: #''' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) #- #- Map Game rules #I am going to limit the nations, as that when a person gets two countries (or blocs in some games); they usually neglect the other one. #The Golden Rule: Treat others as you want to be treated ...'' is not it!'' Still, you must be plausible. #Gray zones are mod controlled rabble and tribes. # Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to kill heads of government, head of state and top military officials or to blow up seats of government. #Nuclear weapons/reactor repair and production programs may start in 2016. It will take at least three years to develop nukes if you are one of the “Big Cheese” (like OTL USA, Germany, Russia, UK, China, France and Japan). It takes after 2016 if you’re not a “Big Cheese” nation, but are well developed industrial nation (like OTL Poland, Romania, India, Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Taiwan, Chile, Italy, Saudi Arabia, Australia, S. Africa, Israel etc.). #Anyone who is less than a primary power can not use terrorism to destroy heads of government or state, top generals or to blow up seats of government. #You need a Casus Belli or a carefully faked up one (Hitler did it in OTL to Poland) before declaration of a war. # Mods' words are law, unless proven wrong. # Mods can strike out implausibility. However, the reason must be stated and sourced (i.e., Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on). # One-half a game year per real day. One turn a day. # If you're inactive for five turns, your nation is put up for adoption by a new player. #Research your nation on sites like Wikipedia, the BBC, CNN, ITN, NHK, Encyclopedia Britannica, and so on. # Make a nation's data profile on the game's National Profile page to add some character and depth to the game. # You can be a rebelling colony or vassal, but you must declare UDI and give reason for declaring it (race, religion, colonial neglect, economics, and so on) Playing as a colony or vassal is forbidden, unless you say you have made it become independent. # We will have resolutions/stuff when the World Union (UN) is created at World Union Page. # As for nuke use, It has been oft abused. Each nation can only let off a maximum of five a year with a total yield of 500 kt, for each nation per year. # Game is archived every ten years/20 turns. # Assassinations and oil embargoes are legitimate weapons of war too. # Edit the game in Source Mode. Editing in visual mode and creating code problems may result in your edits being undone or full of garbled data. #Be plausible, no hyper development, hyper conquest or nuclear Armageddon (i.e., Mongolia will not launch Genghis Khan in to space in 1240AD on my watch)! #The World Union (this game's version of our UN) will be formed in 2026 or after a world war, whichever is sooner. For the selection of impermanent Security Council members and the votes of non-player nations, a mod will decide every turn with Random.org. #Don't do drugs while online (Quote from wiki rules). #Research your nation. If you choose any country, you should at least Google about it, OTL history, religion, culture, language and so on. ATL can change many thing; but stuff like mountains, oil fields and monsoons will stay constant until they are destroyed by man. After you make some back-story events in early moves you can start ruling it in your way. #Must be registered User (got a named account, not just an IP number) to join. #If there is anything else, post on the talk page. #Expansion in extreme climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will be very slow due to logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. #Puppet states, vassal nations and protectorates can be created. Places can be vassalated after five years of successful occupation. Vassals can be peacefully annexed after ten if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. #For now, I'm the mapmaker. (Notice how I said NOW) Whipsnade (talk) 22:23, January 24, 2014 (UTC) # New turns start at 00:00:01 UTC. Mod Rules #Mods must be plausible in their mod events and must not target any particular nation. #Carving large empires is NOT a cause for mod targeting, unless it is implausible. #Mods may be voted out of their modness with a popular vote from any user if the mod is unfair to players. Vassal Rules #Unless the vassal can provide real military aid to a country, it cannot be used in an algorithm. For example, OTL Romania and Poland can provide military assistance to the USSR, but OTL Tannu Tuva and Grenada ain't gonna help much, so use your head! #Vassals may declare war instead of the actual nation. #Places can be vassalated after five years of successful occupation. #Vassals can be peacefully annexed after ten if they are ethnically and religiosity the same as the suzerain state that wishes to annex them, otherwise they will remain as vassals and shall fight formal annexation. Terrorist and rebel organisation rules #Any nation can create a proxy terrorist (OTL- IRA, etc) or rebel militia (OTL UNITA, etc) organisation. #Terrorists do not give any advantage in terms of algorithms, but rebel armies add one point to the side that they are loyal to. Nations American *Remnant USA- BattleStriker99 (talk) 19:33, March 28, 2014 (UTC) **Semi-Autonomous Republic of Vermont- BattleStriker99 (talk) 19:34, March 28, 2014 (UTC) *Florida *Delaware-New Jersey *Western Federal Alliance **Autonomous Republic of Utah ** Hawaii- *Confederate States of America Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) **Florida Spartian300 (talk) 16:38, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *Northern Federation of Cascadia *Alaska *Texas *Midwestern Republic *South Eastern Anarchy *Commonwealth of Canada: **Semi-Autonomous Republic of British Colombia **Autonomous Republic of Quebec *Republic of Borealia: Central America *Federal Republic of Mexico **Republic of Aztlán **Yucatán Republic **Republic of Chiapas *Narco-Republic of Chihuahua *Narco-Republic of Guerrero *Narco-Republic of Tamaulipas *Panama *Cuba *Jamaica and the Cayman Islands *Dominican Republic *Central America *Costa Rica *Guatemala South America *Argentina: User:Saturn120 *Brazil: The Unchallenged Conqueror #FP (Talk to Me) *Chile *Bolivia *Peru *Venezuela *Ecuador *Columbia Europe *Greater Britain- **Cyprus **Malta **Iceland **Netherlands Antillies *Estonia *Portugal (pro-UK) *Greater Germany-SuperGalaxys (talk) 21:03, March 19, 2014 (UTC) **Czech Republic SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Croatia- SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Denmark - SuperGalaxys (talk) 14:26, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Sweden-Norway **Latvia- *Turkey *Belarus (pro-Russia) *France - Scarlet **Belgium- Scarlet **Luxembourg- Scarlet **Remnant Netherlands- Scarlet *Spain (pro-France) *Basque Republic *Monte Negro (Pro-Southern Italy) *Albania (Pro-Southern Italy) *Slovakia (Pro-German) *Finland (Sweden-Norway) *Serbia (pro-Russia) *Romania (pro-German) *Bulgaria *Bosnia- (Neutral/mod controlled) *Greece (pro-UK) *Republic of Central Italy *Poland (pro-France) *Silesia *Lithuania DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:24, March 21, 2014 (UTC) **Baltic Brotherhood (BB) DariusTheMouse (talk) 13:35, March 23, 2014 (UTC) *Ukraine (Pro-German) *Kingdom of Southern Italy and the Mezzogiorno *Republic of Sicily and Calabria *Republic of Padania (pro-France) *Venice (pro-UK) **Slovenia *Hungary- (pro-Germany) *Macedonia (Pro-Bulgaria) *Switzerland-Liechtenstein- (Neutral/mod controlled) **Duchy of Milan (Neutral/mod controlled) **The Vatican City (Neutral/mod controlled) Asia *Muscovy Russia- **Autonomous Volgar Republic **Autonomous Komi-Kirov Republic **Autonomous Voronezh Republic **Autonomous Kursk Republic **Autonomous Belgarod Republic **Autonomous Smolensk Republic **Autonomous Kuban Republic **Autonomous Don-Dineper Republic **Transnistria *Republic of Kazakhstan- **Autonomous Republic of West Turkmenistan- *Baskoit-Tatar Republic *Chechnya *Waziristan *Urals republic *Siberian Republic **Yakutia *Krasnoyarsk-Kemerovo Republic *Omsk-Tomsk Reublic *Vladivostok Republic *Urger Republic *Mongolia **Tanu-Tuva *Tibet *Myanmar *Bangladesh *Uzbekistan **Autonomous Republic of East Turkmenistan *Kirghizia *Tajikistan *Yunnan *Shan State *Cambodia *Laos *Manipuri-Tripuri Republic *Iraq *Peoples Republic of China:- *Republic of South China *Sirya *Japan **Okinawa-Guam Republic *Bhutan (Neutral/mod controlled) *India **Nepal **Shri Lanka *Iran *South Borneo *Philippines- IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 12:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) **Provisional Emergency Administration- IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 12:15, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Dismantled per ratification of new constitution. *Thailand *Trans-Caucuses Republic *Taiwan *Greater Israel *Kingdom of Jordan *Tamil Ealam *Pakistan *Malaysia *Ache *Saudi Arabia What is this????Is this a signature??? (talk) 00:31, March 22, 2014 (UTC) *United Arab Emirates *Vietnam *United Korea Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) Oceania *Australia- **Vanuatu- *New Guinea *NZ **Tonga *Remnant Indonesia *Solomon Islands *Fiji *United Samoa Africa *South African Federation **Zambia-Malawi: *ECOWAS- Whipsnade (talk) 03:51, February 20, 2014 (UTC) **Greater Seegal- Whipsnade (talk) 01:45, March 8, 2014 (UTC)n *Chad **Dafur *Greater Egypt ** Cyrenieca ** Eritrea *Ethiopia *Congo River Federation *East African Republic *Mozambique *Republic of Katanga *United States of North Africa- **Fezan- *The Islamic Republic of Kanem Bornu **Azawad- *Cameroon *Madagascar Map The Game 2020, first half Disasters and natural events #'''Italy: Small earthquakes in Central Italy. #'US East Coast: '''A major tornado called Flora hits the coastline damaging cities and infrastructure. #'Iberia: Bad harvest and drought in Spain, Portugal and Catalonia. #'''Australia: Major drought. #'Northern Europe:' Snow in spring because of arctic winds. Mod events #'Hungary: '''An irredentist government is elected. They start an arms build-up and plan to attack Romania, Serbia and Slovenia to reconquer the territory of pre-WWI Hungary. Ethnic tensions and racism rise. #'Bosnia and Herzegovina:' A civil war breaks out and the country falls into anarchy. Serbia intervenes and occupy the eastern half of the country. #'Sweden''' sends her army to Latvia to counter the German-Lithuanian attack. #The remnants of French Guyana collapse and a pro-Brazilian government is elected, who wants to join to Brazil. #After the droughts food riots break out in Spain, Portugal and Catalonia. Player events Lithuania: In response to Swedish reinforcements we send our improvised navy, missile platforms and all the AT equipment available to the coastal regions so along with German navy we could repel swedes and prevent them from landing. The last resistance point in Latvia are destroyed and Latvian Committee comes to the power there. At the same time scientists from Diapolis get an orders to create missile-carrying remotely controlled drones. Three are sent to the testing sites and prove themselves effective at a range of 3km and with load of 20kg, this would not be enough to even damage big ships but they are sent to patrol Liepaja and in case of landing, destroy light transport vessels. More advanced aircraft are being created but without mass production of high-tech materials this can take quite a long time. After almost 10% decrease of "social security" spending in the total budget since 2014, government decides not to assign them to other sectors and create money reserves. It is planed that by 2025 social security sector will take only about 25% of our budget to due decreasing unemployment and ecology sector will not get any funding since all of our sectors are already working on ecology. Confederate States of America: Suspicious of the remnant USA, we launch a full-scale invasion, and request that Texas and Florida aid us. (mod response, for both) 'Conscription begins across the CSA, and we begin building factories to mass-produce weapons sucj as helicopters and troop carriers. Naval forces blockade US ports. The economy begins to flourish, and we begin bombing US cities such as New York. '''Remnant USA:'We retaliate to the CSA invasion by launching tactical nukes on both land and sea. This folloed by a massive counterattack on them as we decide to bomb the CSA into oblivion. We continue to expand our economy and military while FEMA assists in rebuilding. '''Ohh, what? you can't just use nukes out of the blue. Spartian300 (talk) 08:19, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Philippines: '''The irredentist movement on Sabah grows. Prime Minister (insert name XYZ) begins a sweeping reform movement. To increase food production, and decongest major cities, many slum residents, or squatters, were relocated to the idle countryside. Agrarian reform continues, and the 'business aristocracy' begins to be dismantled by nationalizing the biggest corporations, and stop conversion of farmland into luxury resorts. What is reported to be armed militiamen begins to harass the southern part of the country. '''SECRET: Some agents, disguised as Islamist militiamen begins to foray an island in the southern part of the coutnry, as part of a top secret operation for retaking North Borneo. 'WHY IS THAT NOBODY IS POSTING HERE???? ARE YOU LEAVING THIS TO STAY LIKE THIS??? ' Is this dead? Rcchang (talk) This is the relaunched Map Game about 'Doomsday 2012'. It was transwikied from http://ultimate-map-games.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) via http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Doomsday_(Map_Game) . Category:Map Games Category:Doomsday 2012